


The Queen's Blessing

by flowerinherhair



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinherhair/pseuds/flowerinherhair
Summary: Before Kristoff gets down on one knee he has a very important question for Elsa.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	The Queen's Blessing

Kristoff stood outside the door of Elsa’s study muttering to himself. 

“Hey Elsa, so I was thinking.....no too casual” he shook his head.

“Your magesty. I request your formal acceptance...no too stuffy.”

The door opened and Elsa peeked her head out, “Oh Kristoff, it’s you. I thought I heard someone out there. Do you need something?”

“Yes, I wanted to speak with you, if you’re not busy that is. I don’t want to interrupt anything important” 

“Come in, I can make time for you” Elsa replied.

As he followed her in he made sure to wipe his sweat hands on his pants. As Elsa took her seat behind her desk Kristoff’s eyes darted from her to the chair in front. Should he sit? Should he stand? He decided to stand. It was more formal. He straightened his posture. He took a deep breath and he started. Any plan he had flew out of his mind. 

“Elsa, as I’m sure you’re aware Anna and I have been courting for three years now” 

“Has it been three years? I guess it has. Time flies” Elsa laughed. 

“Yes, yes it does and it has been an amazing....wonderful...perfect three years for me because I’ve gotten to share it with Anna....and you....but this isn’t really about you....” he was rambling. His palms were sweating, his everything was sweating.

The moment Elsa had seen Kristoff outside her door she could tell he was nervous about something. She hadn’t seen him like this since Arendelle had first been thawed and he and Anna had told Elsa that they were courting. He’d become very comfortable with Elsa since. They could talk for hours about ice together. It suddenly hit her. He was going to propose and he was nervous because he was about to ask for her blessing. She kept her face calm and regal, trying very hard to hide the excitement and joy that was starting to bubble within her.

“Go on” she said to Kristoff. 

“I love Anna with all my heart. I don’t care that she’s a princess...I mean, I care about Arendelle and I know her duties are important. What I mean is that I’d love her the same if she wasn’t a princess. She is the greatest thing to happen to me and I’d do anything for her” the words were just coming out of him, flowing without thought. As scary as this was for him he was much more comfortable now sharing his feelings than he was when he first met Anna.

“Elsa. Your Majesty. As my queen and as my sister I, Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle, want to ask you for your blessing to marry Her Royal Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle.” He looked down at his feet. He couldn’t meet Elsa’s gaze. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest.

Elsa stood from her desk and walked around to stand in front of Kristoff. Why not have a little fun and make Kristoff sweat a bit more, if it were possible. After all, as Kristoff had said, Elsa and Kristoff were like brother and sister. 

“You are asking for a lot. Anna is the crowned princess of Arendelle. She is next in line for the throne. You would need to take on more royal duties and take lessons. You'll need to wear more of those tight, fancy outfits that you hate. Your future children will be heirs to the throne,” Elsa began to slowly walk around him, “you realize she has been hurt before by a man too, I cannot risk that again. Do you, Kristoff of Arendelle, swear to protect my sister and Arendelle?”

“Yes, I do. I swear” he said confidently.

“I must make the decision that is best for my kingdom and my sister, and that,” Elsa stopped in front of him to look him in the eye, “is to give you my blessing," she grinned from ear to ear.

"Really? Thank you Elsa" Kristoff wrapped her in a big hug.

"No, thank you for looking after Anna" she gave Kristoff a tight squeeze, "And I'm sorry for messing with you a bit. I knew early on in your speech what you were doing and I knew I was going to say yes."

"You really are a stinker "

"You're going to have to put up with me for the rest of your life now. Want to rethink all this?" she laughed, "So, do you have a ring? When are you going to ask?" Elsa bounced on her heels.

Kristoff pulled the ring out of his pocket. "It's an orange crystal. I liked it because it matches her hair and I got it from the troll valley. I took it to a jeweler to get it put into a ring. If it's not fancy enough I can get her something else"

"It's perfect, she'll love it" Elsa smiled.

"I haven't completely decided when I'll ask. I'm waiting for the right moment. Maybe at the Harvest Festival" he shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure I'll know the moment you ask because I'll hear Anna's happy screams" Elsa laughed.

Kristoff hadn't noticed before, but there was the painting of King Agnar from his coronation hanging on the wall above Elsa's desk. He felt a lump form in his throat. Asking Elsa was scary enough. How would he have survived asking the King if he was still alive?

"Kristoff are you okay...." Elsa turned around and followed his gaze to the portrait, "Oooh, you're wondering what Papa would think of you. I often think of what he would think of me now as both a daughter and a queen. He was a great king," Elsa took Kristoff's hands in her's, "he would have loved you if he had gotten the chance to meet you. I have no doubt that you'd get his blessing."

"You really think so?"

"I do. How could he not when you make Anna so happy? I also thought he always secretly wanted a son too."


End file.
